


Robert And David And Leyla At David's Shop

by theprincessed



Series: Village Talk [6]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Banter, Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6609859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert goes shopping in David’s for that evening’s tea and the topic of kids comes up…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robert And David And Leyla At David's Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! You can blame my Tuesday overtime shift at work being so ridiculously quiet for me coming up with this so soon after #5 lol. This is just a load of silly kid jokes and characters identifying with each other and Robron/Liv domesticity, basically.
> 
> Hope you enjoy x

After having a discussion about what to have for tea, Aaron gets up from the settee in the back room and goes to look in the fridge. Liv stays seated, watching a show on TV that seems to be about teenagers whining over something or other, Robert's not really paying attention. He hears Aaron groan, his head in the fridge.

“Unless you can work some magic with a block of mouldy cheese and a jar of beetroot, we have nothing in,” he tells Liv with a frown.

Liv stares at him like she's waiting for him to solve the situation and Aaron blankly stares back.

“I'm the kid,” she sighs eventually, as if that's answer enough.

Robert raises an eyebrow and interrupts. “Oh, you're a kid now, are ya? Wasn't one this morning. Funny that.”

Aaron glances sidelong and rolls his eyes at him from where Robert sits at the kitchen table, trying to make sense of Home James' real accounts and not the bullshit ones Nicola tried to fob off on Charity. The stand-off with the siblings continues for another long minute before Robert's all too aware of the bickering teenagers on the TV and the confused, stubborn silence from Liv and Aaron and he resigns himself to the fact that he won't be able to concentrate again until this is dealt with. He could technically leave the room or even go home, but he's not sure Aaron would appreciate him skipping out, so he tosses down his pen instead and stands up.

“Alright, I'll go,” he declares as he shrugs on his blazer that was hung on the back of the chair.

Aaron blinks at him. “You what?”

As some things never change, Robert takes great pleasure in the knowledge that he's about to be the best boyfriend ever. “I'll go to David's and see what I can find for tea.”

“Really?” Aaron's tone is slow and wary, as if he thinks this is all a joke.

Robert tucks his shirt more neatly into his jeans and turns to face him. “If there's one thing I do know about teenagers, it's don't feed them at your peril.”

Aaron nods thoughtfully, no doubt remembering the ease of which he probably would've ate Paddy out of house and home back in the day then slides his eyes over to Liv. She takes her gaze away from the TV for merely a second and shrugs. When she's not being mouthy, she's terrifyingly silent, judging Robert with expressions that only slightly turn softer around Aaron.

Robert pats his jeans pocket to check he has his wallet then makes his way towards the door.

“Hey,” Aaron shuffles over, twisting the sleeves of his navy jumper between his fingers. “Thanks. You don't have to.”

He smirks. “Oh, but I do. I can't think with you two about to argue who should get food, that awful TV show playing and the mess those accounts are in, so you owe me now.”

Aaron huffs a laugh and runs his palm quickly against Robert's blazer. He feels the touch like fire. “Fine. I owe you one.”

He wants to flirtily quip _one what?_ , but Liv being present in the room stops him. Judging by the slight parting of Aaron's mouth and how his blue eyes flicker to Robert's, it looks like he's read his mind anyway.

Springtime in the village means it's still light outside this evening when Robert steps out of the back door of the Woolpack. He walks down Main Street to David's shop, the man himself behind the counter with Leyla when he enters. Robert nods hello and starts to pick out the usual stuff a teenager – and a big kid like Aaron – would like. It provokes memories of babysitting and cooking for Victoria as a little one, despite the fact that she fought him all the way like she knew better. No wonder she became a chef and, more to the point, stuck at it. 

With a basketful of goods, Robert eventually calls it quits and puts the groceries down in front of the till. 

“Comfort eating?” David jokes then immediately loses his smile just in case Robert says yes.

“Preventing a family war.” he announces grandly, smug. “Teenage girls are hard work.”

“Think that's just teenagers in general, love,” Leyla pipes up from behind David as she files her nails.

“They're sent to test us, yeah,” David grins, “but we wouldn't have it any other way,”

Robert snorts. “S'alright for you, Jacob's a good lad!”

As soon as it's out of his mouth, he stops short because of how it sounds like an unspoken dig at his past and he can tell from the second David froze that it comes to his mind too. He gives Robert a tight smile to cover it and continues to pack the food until Leyla leans on the counter.

“Wait until you have you're own,” she smirks.

His eyes widen and his stomach drops to his feet, but not from horror or disgust. He's not sure he'd want his own and moreso he doesn't know how Aaron feels about the issue, but he'd never be totally against the idea just in case.

“Not sure science has worked that out yet,” he quips instead.

Leyla rests her chin on her hand. “With Aaron's heart and your charm, they'd sure to be a heart-breaker though.”

“Leave the guy alone!” David interjects, but with a giggle. He sets the bag packed full of Robert's groceries straight. “That'll be £16.23, please.”

“I'm only sayin'!” Leyla still protests, “Pair of good looking young men like you should make the most of it.”

“Oh, I intend to.” Robert says, thinking back to how Aaron owes him for this. Whilst they can't exactly make babies and nor would he want to right now, they could still...practice tonight. He picks up the bag and starts walking backwards. “I'll tell Aaron you've offered, shall I?”

She frowns for a second before she understands and her dark eyes go round. She opens her mouth but David nudges her. “He's pulling ya leg, woman! Honestly.”

Robert winks at her and leaves, wondering when his conversations with villagers stopped being about how awful he is to his face and started on when he and Aaron were going to have a family together. He can't say he's disappointed with the shift. Although his street cred's taken a battering.

He's still got a smile on his face when he returns to the pub and gestures with the bag to Aaron and Liv lounging on the settee like they haven't moved since he left. He waits for Aaron to come help him put everything away before he tells him about his run in with David and Leyla. What a difference a year makes.

He leans towards Aaron's ear so Liv can't hear and lowers his voice. “By the way, Leyla's offered to be the surrogate for our future kid.”

Aaron chokes on the handful of grapes he'd just shoved into his mouth at once. God, Robert loves him, uncouth habits and all. “What?” he splutters eventually, red in the face from coughing and watery-eyed from non-emotional tears for a change.

“Well, I thought since Jacob's turned out alright and we apparently should make the most of our good looks, charm and your great big - ” Aaron shoots him a warning look, making him grin. “ - _heart_ then why not.” When he sees how confused Aaron is, he breaks with a sigh. “Ah, relax, I'm kidding!”

Aaron grumbles and calls Liv over to the kitchen to have her decide what she wants. With a smile like butter wouldn't melt for her big brother and Aaron smoothing the end of her messy ponytail, she chooses exactly what Robert had his own heart set on. She sits back down and Aaron turns to him, pensive. 

“Why were you talking about kids? You weren't mouthing off about Liv, were ya?”

“Aaron, no, of course not.” Not really. “It was just friendly conversation. Besides, Leyla has a point.” Robert tugs Aaron into his arms by the open sides of his hoodie and sees his blue eyes sparkle. “Our kid would be very smart, very good looking and very - ”

“ - Arrogant?”

Robert nudges his nose with Aaron's. “Let's say confident.”

“Deal.”

Their eyes follow each other's lips like usual before Robert pulls Aaron further into the nook so Liv can't shout at them to get a room and he kisses his boyfriend full on the mouth. Even though he thought he'd get cock-blocked by Aaron's sister, it's Aaron who makes them pull apart before either of them are ready to, his stomach loudly growling.

“Yeah!” Liv crows, “Now can you please stop doing that, I'm starvin' over here!”

“Alright, alright,” Robert concedes and hangs his blazer back on the kitchen chair. He gives his work a longing glance. It can wait a bit longer. He rolls up his sleeves and marvels at how seamlessly he and Aaron already move around each other, grabbing the items they need and getting on with the task at hand.

He bumps his shoulder into Aaron's when he's peeling potatoes at the sink and Aaron's twisting the tin opener on a can. The angsty teenagers show has finished to be replaced by something dark and fantastical, something much more to his taste. He looks over to Liv to find her staring at him, at him and Aaron together. There's a smile in her eyes, although it still refuses to reach the rest of her face. It's fine. Robert understands her better everyday and acknowledges the parts he knew all too well from the beginning as their relationship starts to thaw and build. Offering to do things like this, being considerate, has definitely helped.

Soon they'll all be fed and watered and he can go back to work until Liv's gone to bed and Aaron wishes to take him upstairs to his own. It's the height of domesticity, something that Robert's had before, but it feels different this time. Effortless. Content. _Right_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies x
> 
> I'm on tumblr at [theprincessed](http://www.theprincessed.tumblr.com). Come chat to me. :)


End file.
